Tis the season to be jolly
by Midnite2ndLife
Summary: The group enjoy a Christmas together, the parents are planning something and Kurogane and Fai recieve a wonderful present. KxF, SxS if you squint.


"Kuro-wanwan!" Fai slid down the banister and tumbled into Kurogane's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Fai." Kurogane allowed one of his rare smiles to show on his features. Fai beamed a true smile at Kurogane.

"Merry Christmas, Kuro-tan! "then added in a whisper" Have you gotten that thing yet?"

Kurogane clamped a hand over Fai's mouth and pulled him into the kitchen.

"You gonna spoil it for the kids?" He quickly let go as Sakura and Syaoran came into the kitchen, Syaoran blushing and Sakura clamped on to his arm.

"Ah, Merry Christmas, Fai-san and Kurogane-san!" she swept forward and gave each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly realizing what she did she clapped her hands over her mouth, blushing scarlet.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! You gave Kuro-tan a kiss!"

Kurogane had a slightly amused look on his face, a-not-so-rare smile gracing his features. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Merry Christmas. Sakura-chan."

He walked out of the kitchen and jogged up the stairs. Fai turned to Sakura who looked completely shocked.

"I guess Kuro-wanko likes Christmas!"

Fai knocked lightly on Kurogane's door. A muffled voice granted him entrance. Fai stepped in and squealed. Oh. My. God. Fai didn't think it was possible but the ebony-haired man had somehow managed to make Santa look sexy.

"Wow, Kuro-sama. It suits you!"

"Shut up." He tugged on the suit and stretched his arms up.

"It's really uncomfortable though. Thank god it's only for one night."

He grabbed the bag and started piling the multi-colored boxes into it, pulling the deep green velvet ribbon closed. He swung it over his shoulder and glanced at Fai.

"How did you get me to do this?" Fai smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"C'mon, Kuro-sama. The kids are waiting." He shoved Kurogane to the door and stepped down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, everybody! Um, I have presents for you all. Yes, including you Manj- Mokona." Kurogane hauled the sack from his shoulder and dumped it on the floor.

"Now" Kurogane bent double in the sack and emerged with a vibrantly pink box." This is for...Sakura-chan" he passed it over feeling a small amount of annoyance to the mage for getting him into this. She accepted it with a small amount of awe. If it was from the fact Santa was giving her a present or the fact Kurogane was dressed up as Santa and was handing out presents. She pulled back the paper to reveal a kittle kitty plushie.

"Hyuu! It's a little Sakura-neko! Next present Kuro-Santa!"

Kurogane reached into the sack this time bringing out a dark green wrapped present.

"Syaoran, for you" Kurogane tossed it gently to him who caught the long package carefully. Sitting down, Syaoran ripped the paper and gasped. It was a beautifully carved wooden practice sword, complete with sheath which had steel inlaid in the shape of the dragon. He looked up at Kuro-Santa and nodded happily.

"Mokona's present next!" She hopped onto Kurogane shoulder and hugged her present when he gave it to her. She shredded the stripy candy pink and green paper and yelled at the pile of things in the wrap. It was a bag of chocolate, feather boa and some little plushie's of the group.

"You still can't make up your mind of who to sleep with Moko-chan, so we thought this would make it easier!" Mokona jumped to the chair and sent out a little beam of light to project Yuuko on the wall.

"Merry Christmas, children. Oh! Kurogane! Is that you? Fai. I must congratulate you for managing to get Kurogane into this."

Kurogane appraised the projection haughtily." I agreed to wear this myse-.Damn you, witch!" Kurogane had said the thing he had been denying all the time. Evil woman.

"Is there a present for me in there Kuro-wanko?" Kurogane ignored the use of his nickname and dug in the plush sack to grab the shiny metallic purple paper. He gave it to Mokona who transported it to Yuuko. Her eyes wide she gently removed the paper, holding up the diamond necklace that had been nestled on the silk cushion. She smiled up at Kurogane, her eyes reflecting the diamond pendant.

"This can be your White Day and your Christmas present. Thank you Kurogane."

Fai grinned at Kurogane who was blushing.

"Ne, Yuuko. Isn't Kuro-wanko just like a little schoolboy?"

"Ohohoh. I never thought of him that way!"

"Next present, Kurogane-san!" Syaoran decided to halt the conversation before it got to Kurogane being tortured. Kurogane brought out the last two presents. A deep red and a pale blue with an interesting silver and white design. Kurogane passed the red present to Fai. Smiling they swapped gifts and each removed the paper. Kurogane had a small golden key and Fai a small silver lock. Glancing up at each other quizzically they turned to they're fellow companions.

"Mokona will show you where those belong!" Mokona looked up at Yuuko before bounding up the stairs. Fai laughed and grabbed Kurogane's hand, dashing after Mokona. Syaoran and Sakura followed them smiling gently, hoping that the two adults enjoyed they're gift from everyone.

Kurogane and Fai were outside a room they had never noticed before, on the second level of the house.

"To go in you have to put the lock in the slot and use the key. And when you want to leave or close the door do the opposite!" Mokona projected Yuuko onto the wall again. Fai placed the little lock into the groove on the door waiting for Kurogane to use the key. They stepped back as the door dissolved, allowing them to see into the room. It was amazingly large and had a bay window at the back of the room, soft white walls, cushions and pillows all around the floor, an adjoining room with what seemed to be a large, deep bath, a cherry wood poster bed against the wall and thick carpet. It was lit by a crystal chandelier complete with dimmers and the window had thick curtains that would block out the sun what seemed to be completely.

Fai turned to the kids and Yuuko and Mokona smiling a true smile. He pressed against Kurogane's side and held his hand tightly. Fai beckoned to the confused kids and Mokona. They stepped forward cautiously, stopping and looking up at them. Fai knelt down with Kurogane and they were all swept into a hug.

"Thank you." Fai whispered and Kurogane made a noise of agreement and also said 'thanks, kids' and stood again. Sakura giggled when Fai glared at Kurogane and demanded to know who he was and what had he done with his Kuro-kuro. They argued playfully for a bit before Fai gave up and ran into the room landing on the bed and quickly disappearing over the edge in his excitement, popping up smiling and running around the room. Kurogane sighed and attempted to stop Fai doing any real damage to himself.

"Sakura-hime, Moko-chan and I are going into town to see the carolers. We'll leave you guys alone so you can, um, enjoy, err the room, um, or something- "

"It's okay Syaoran-kun! You and Sakura and Mokona go enjoy it! Daddy and Mommy will be fine in this wonderful room." He pushed the blushing Syaoran out the door and gave them some money to get some hot chocolate. His back to Kurogane he slid the key out of the lock, tucking it into his jacket pocket. Waltzing over to Kurogane he pressed up against him.

"So. Where's my Christmas present Kuro-chii?" he murmured looking up at the Santa Kurogane through half-lidded eyes. Kurogane smirked, grabbed Fai's wrist and pulled him over to the bed.

Yuuko-san was watching a screen, holding an alcoholic drink in one hand, a bag of popcorn in the other. She gazed at the screen intently for a second and sat back swirling the drink and smirking.

"Kurogane-san really does have a nice six-pack. Oh! And you could crack a nut with that ass!"

Merry Christmas Y'all!


End file.
